1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a waterproof grommet prevented from biting a grommet main body when a trunk is opened or closed by means of fixing the elastic grommet main body provided between a car body and the trunk on a hinge with a hold member.
2. Description of the Related Art
In case of connecting electrically a rotating or moving structure such as a door or trunk of a car and the car body, electric wires, an inside of the moving structure and an inside of the car body are waterproofed by providing a rubber tube waterproof grommet between the moving structure and the car body, and passing the electric wires through an inside of the waterproof grommet.
As shown in FIG. 9, a waterproof grommet 53 is provided between a car body 51 and a back door 52 so as to fit respective end portions of the waterproof grommet 53 into respective openings of the car body 51 and the back door 52. The waterproof grommet 53 is formed into bellows-shape to be improved flexibility by a bellows portion.
As shown in FIG. 10, the waterproof grommet 53 is generally bent in U-shape when the back door 52 is closed. However, in case of loading torsional force or external force on the waterproof grommet, the waterproof grommet 53 bent outwardly as shown in FIG. 11 may be bitten between the back door 52 and the car body 51.
For overcoming above trouble, a structure in which the waterproof grommet 53 is made difficult to be twisted by means of providing a lib (not shown) integrally with the waterproof grommet 53 along lengthwise thereof is proposed (see Reference 1).
The structure is shown in Page 2 and FIG. 2 of Japan Patent Laid Open 2001-132871 as of Reference 1.
Objects to be Solved
When large torsional force or large external force is loaded on the waterproof grommet, the waterproof grommet is bitten between a fixed structure such as the car body and a moving structure such as the door or trunk, so that the waterproof grommet may be broken or electric wires therein may snap.
To overcome the above drawback, one object of this invention is to provide a waterproof grommet which can be prevented from biting between the fixed structure and the moving structure when large torsional or external force is loaded thereon. The other object of this invention is to provide the aforesaid waterproof grommet which can be installed easily and securely by easy operation and can be manufactured in low cost.